


A girl, a new city, and the worst day ever

by darkestmuses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hero Quentin Beck, Illusions, Jake Gyllenhaal - Freeform, New York City, Protective Quentin Beck, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), soft, soft boyfriend quentin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestmuses/pseuds/darkestmuses
Summary: It's you and yourself against the world. Moving to New York City for your job hasn't been the easiest, but can a chance encounter change that for you?
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Reader, Quentin Beck/Original Female Character(s), Quentin Beck/Reader, mysterio x reader, quentin beck x reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a brisk morning. Just cool enough for you to throw on a grey plaid blazer to match your white t-shirt and black dress pants. You absolutely hated Mondays, if this was the day for things to go wrong, it did. Last Monday, you ended up breaking the heel of your shoes while trying to run down the stairs to catch your Uber. It seemed like nothing went right, so this time you made sure you woke up early to ease the stress of almost always running late. You checked your watch. 8:01 am. Seems like enough time to walk to work and grab a cup of coffee at your favorite coffee shop. You grabbed your bag, keys, and phone off the table and began the 20-minute walk to work.

You finally arrived at the coffee shop and right after you finished ordering, you got a call from your sister. 

“Yeah, hi! I’m so glad I was able to catch you! How’s the new apartment treating you?? I wanna hear all about it! Sometimes the pictures just aren’t enough.”

You roll your eyes as you hear your sister drone on. She never shut up, but being more on the quiet side, you’d appreciated it growing up.

“Ally, wait they’re calling my name for my coffee. Hold on a sec please!”

You grabbed your coffee and was fumbling with your phone as you started to walk out the door. Unfortunately, there had been someone on the other side of the door that was paying even less attention than you were. 

“Oh FUCK, are you kidding me?”

You had collided with the stranger and had coffee spilled all over your white shirt. Thankfully, you’d picked an iced coffee, so the only problem was the stain and not the coffee being hot. 

“I’m incredibly sorry, I swear I wasn’t paying attention, and this was entirely my fault. Let’s get some napkins and dry you off at least.” 

Looking up from the oxford shoes to the olive-green pants to the black turtleneck to incredibly piercing blue eyes of one of the most handsome men you’ve ever seen. You’re left speechless by the accident and also by the stranger standing in front of you. 

“I-I, yeah okay, that would be great.”

You sigh ever so slightly because you thought this Monday would be different, but it was off to a pretty bad start so far. The stranger leads you inside and gets an insane amount of napkins and offers them to you. 

“Here, I really hope this helps. What an awful way to meet someone though. I’m Quentin, by the way.”

He smiles at you and your heart skips a beat. Okay, maybe this isn’t the absolute worst Monday, at least he’s cute, you think to yourself. 

“I’d say it’s nice to meet you, but the coffee on my shirt says otherwise.”

He lets out a cute laugh as he shakes his head. 

“I swear I’m not normally this clumsy. If there’s anything, absolutely anything I can do to make this up to you, please name it and I’ll do it.”

You glance at your watch. 8:34 am. You’re gonna be late if you don’t get a move on. 

“Uhh, well I’m actually about to be late for work since I decided to walk today, and I need to go back home and change which I definitely don’t have time for now.”

You rest your face in your hands while Quentin ponders what to say next. 

“Hmmm, okay, now I know I’m a stranger, but I do happen to have my car with me. What if I drove you back so you could change and then drove you to work? How’s that sound?”

You’re hesitant but agree to it since there isn’t a chance you’d walk back home and to work on time. 

“Great! Let’s go then.”

You follow Quentin out the door and walk to the parking lot. He stops in front of a black sedan. 

“Well, this is me!” 

He rushes over to the passenger side and opens the door for you. How gracious of him. He shuts the door and walks back to his side, climbing into the driver’s seat.

“Now, tell me how to get to your place?”

He looks at you while smiling softly. You give him directions and in no time you’re at your apartment.

“Let me run inside really quick, give me 5 minutes!” You yell as you open the passenger door.

Running up the stairs seems to take forever today, and you don’t even know what you’ll change into. Thankfully your pants and shoes are fine, so you throw off the blazer and t-shirt and rummage through your closet. You find a burnt orange sweater and put It on while grabbing your black coat and running down the stairs again. You hop into the waiting car and turn to Quentin. 

“Thank you so much, honestly you’re a lifesaver, you know minus being the reason I had to change.”

He laughs while running his hands through his brunette hair. 

“Well, if I could spill coffee on a pretty girl every day, then maybe it’s worth it.”

You feel the heat rise in your cheeks as you smile back at him. 

“Oh shut up, that’s not it.” 

You glance at your watch again. 8:50 am. 

“Okay, not to rush you at all, but I seriously have to get to work.” 

You can’t stop staring at him, waiting for his response.

“Oh, right, yeah, that’s what we were doing here. Where do you work?”

You tell him the name of your work and he types it into his GPS. You finally get to work and you thank god you’re not late. Quentin rushes around the side of the car to open your door for you again. You smile sweetly at him while he takes your hand to help you out. 

“You doing anything tonight?” 

Thinking about how you just moved in and only planned to unpack, you answer him promptly. 

“Nothing besides organizing and unpacking my apartment, why?” 

You glance down and realize he’s still holding your hand since he helped you out of the car. 

“Well, be ready at 8, I’m taking you to dinner since I so horribly ruined your day. To make up for it, you know?”

“Uh, yeah, okay. See you then Quentin!”

He drops your hand and gently rubs your back on his way back to his car. 

“Bye, see you tonight!”

He rolls down his window and waves goodbye to you, smiling the entire time. Maybe today wasn’t the worst Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s crazy how today is somehow going even slower than every other Monday. It seems like you check your phone every few hours, but in reality, it’s only been seconds. You’re scared and nervous for tonight. But, it’s not like you’ve never been on a date, just maybe you don’t know what to expect for tonight. On the other hand, you feel so excited about what’s to come. Things just haven’t been the same since that night and you wish you could just erase it from your mind, but that’s easier said than done.

Suddenly someone is snapping in your face and you jolt from your thoughts. 

“Oh hi Jen, what’s up, do you need something?” 

The woman smiles curtly while slamming files down on your desk.

“Maybe do your work and I wouldn’t have to ask you twice to do something.”

She turns away on her heels and walks back to her office.

Well, it wasn’t the best time for your head to be elsewhere. You’d just gotten this job for god's sake, you didn’t want anyone to think you weren’t capable after your first few weeks. Taking a glance at your phone again, you realize it’s only 2:00 pm and you still have a few hours until your date.

Your date. You think to yourself. 

5:00 pm.

You’re grabbing your bag and rushing out the door to make your way back to your apartment. What are you even gonna wear? What are you going to talk about? Is he just going to be insanely beautiful and not able to hold a conversation? Oh god, you hope not. 

Picking up your phone, you dial your sister again, hoping for a better outcome this time. 

“Ally? Hi! So sorry about this morning, I was finally on time for once and then disaster struck!”

“Disaster?? Care to elaborate instead of just leaving me hanging all day? I didn’t even get a text!” 

“Well, I was walking out the door with my coffee and I guess I didn’t see, but this guy just smacked into me. And I spilled coffee ALL over myself. On my white shirt, can you believe that? But he’s kinda cute, so that makes it better.”

“Ooh, a mysterious stranger? Do tell! I hope you at least got a new free coffee from him. It’s the least he could do.”  
“No, but I did get something better. A date tonight.”

You can hear your sister gasp on the other end of the phone.

“A DATE?! My sister going on a date with a tall, dark, and handsome man? Please PLEASE give me all the details when you get home. I’ll be expecting a call.”

You open the door to your apartment building and begin the climb to the top. 

“Yes, yes of course. I promise!”

“You BETTER! I’m so happy for you.” Your sister squeals out the phone. 

“It’s just a date Ally. Nothing to be happy for me right now. We’ll just have to see how it goes. 

You press the phone to your ear while you grab your keys from your purse and unlock the door to your apartment.

You kick off your shoes and place your purse on the kitchen table.

“But what am I going to wear?” You sigh defeatedly into the phone.

“Do you remember that little black number I gave you for your birthday that you absolutely refused to wear? Yeah, that and the crimson rose pumps you bought last year. And don’t argue with me, you’re going to look stunning.”

You walk into your bedroom and throw open your closet, beginning your search for the two things you never wore in your closet. You put your phone on speaker and set it down while you dig in the closet.

“Well, I can’t seem to find it, Ally. Guess I have to wear something else.”

“Absolutely not! It’s behind your t-shirts in a dress bag, oh and your shoes are probably still in the box, remember? I did help you move in after all.”

You search a little more then find the dress and the shoes exactly where she told you they’d be.

“Thanks sis, what would I ever do without you? Now, bye and I love you! Gotta hop in the shower and get ready. Talk to you later.”

7:01 pm.

Fuck. You still had to put your makeup on.

Thankfully, you had already finished with your hair and this was the last thing that you had to do.

Your phone lights up with a text.

Hi there, we still on for 8? Just wanted to make sure I’m not putting on this button-up shirt for nothing.

You smile and your heart swells at the message.

Well, I sure hope so. Or else I’ll chuck these heels back into the closet and never look back.

You hope that puts a smile on his face.

Your phone lights up again.

You sound beautiful already. I can’t wait to see you again. Sorry for how we met though, would’ve liked it with a little less coffee involved.

Grabbing your rose shaded lipstick, you can’t help but be excited for this date. He’s cute and sweet. What could possibly go wrong?

Applying your final swipe of mascara, you grab a black clutch out of your closet and place your keys, lipstick, and a few other things in your bag. You can never be too prepared for something. 

Just about to sit on the couch, you feel your phone vibrate with a call from Quentin.

“Hi Quentin!”

“Hi honey, I’m waiting downstairs for you.”

“Coming now!” You end the call and rush out the door, locking it behind you.

Your heart must be beating out of your chest. Reaching the end of the stairwell, you take a few deep breaths to calm yourself.

It’s only a date. Just a date. Doesn’t mean he’s going to be the love of your life or anything. It’s not a big deal. But then again, what if he is?

Trying to quiet your thoughts, you open the door to your building and see him. He’s leaning against the passenger side of his door, holding a bouquet of roses. And they’re absolutely beautiful. And so is he. From the pressed button-up shirt to the well-groomed hair. And he’s wearing all black. Just like you. It’s fate that you’re matching without even saying anything.

He extends his free hand to you and pulls you towards him into his arms.

“Am I allowed to say it? You are absolutely stunning. Gorgeous. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life.”

You laugh as you respond to his compliments.

“Better cool it, Beck. Soon you’re not gonna have any more adjectives to call me pretty with.”

“Hey now, what are dictionaries for? I got time and more words for such a jaw-dropping woman.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself, although I do wonder how you make it look so effortless. What’s your secret?”

He flashes a radiant smile at you.

“No secret, just dressing to impress my lady. Is that so wrong?”

My lady? You feel your breath hitch slightly as he looks into your eyes.

“Did I say something wrong? I’m so sorry-”

“Absolutely not, in fact, you said something right.” You interrupt him.

Before he can say anything, you grab his face and plant a kiss on his cheek.

“Now let’s go on this date! I don’t have all night.” You playfully tease him.

He has the faintest shape of your lips and you see his face turn a shade of red to match.

“I-I, uhh. For once I’m speechless, but in a good way.”

He moves out of the way and opens the car door for you. He makes sure you’re inside safely before walking to his side. He climbs in the car, tossing the roses in the backseat. He leans across the seat and places his hand on the side of your face.

“Quentin, wha-” 

He silences your protests with a gentle kiss on your lips. You realize his scent is overpowering, but in just the right way. Lavender mixed with sandalwood.

Smiling at him when he pulls back, you reassuringly place your hand over his. 

“I think tonight will be a good night.”


	3. Chapter 3

July 12, 2019

It was your first time in Europe and it was better than you could’ve ever imagined. Admittedly, you hadn’t wanted to come at first, but coaxing from your friends led you to go and you were glad you hadn’t backed out of it this time. 

The coast of Italy was beautiful and being able to see all the new places and immerse yourself in the culture had been your favorite part. The way the sea breeze flowed through your hair, gently hit your face, and how you could taste the salty water on your lips. This was the life and you couldn’t have asked for a better vacation. You took in the days you spent on the beach and looked forward to the next part of your trip.

The city of Venice was incredible and it was much more stunning in person. You stood in front of your hotel, just marveling at everything that was around you. From a distance, you could hear one of your friends calling your name and you turned around to see what they wanted.

“Come on! Let’s put our stuff in the room so we can see the rest of what Venice has to offer.”

You oblige reluctantly, seeing as you would have been content just staring out into the city for however long as possible. Rolling your suitcase in, you meet your friends and take the elevator up to your floor. 

Once in the room, you settled in and put away some of your clothes in the drawers. 

“Hurry up! I really want to go exploring.” You hear the voice of your sister, Ally, coming from the bathroom.

“Okay, okay I’m ready! I’m waiting for you now.”

Your sister came out and took your hand and whisked you out the door in no time. You struggled to keep up as it almost seemed as though she was running down the hall at this point. 

“You have to slow down. Seriously! Who can keep up with you.”

She huffed in return. “Don’t you want to have fun, see the city, and all the beautiful men it has to offer?”

You playfully smiled while you waited on the elevator to come.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Wouldn’t wanna waste my time looking at boring old buildings or anything.”

You were finally outside and Ally was staring at her phone trying to find one of the places she wanted to see.

“Ah, that’s it! It’s called the Rialto Bridge. I wanna go see that first, you up for it?”

Not waiting for a response, your sister starts heading in the opposite direction that you thought you were going in. You had to nearly sprint to catch up to her with how fast she walked. 

“Why are you almost running? It’s not like the bridge is going anywhere.”

“Who knows! Better see it soon though before it gets crowded.”

Finally, you arrive, and it is a gorgeous view of Venice. 

“Okay, I’ll be the first to admit it. Maybe you were right about this.”

“See, I told you. Your sister knows best!”

You turn to look over the bridge on the other side and by the time you look back to your left, your sister is gone. She had walked over to the street vendors and was attempting to buy souvenirs you guessed. Oh well. At least it wasn’t a bad place to wait for her.

All of a sudden, you feel the bridge beneath you start to shake and you look around and people are running from your left. You try your best to get off the bridge as fast as you can before it breaks but end up falling directly into the canal below you.

The water is surging and all you can hear is people yelling. You’re scared because of the chaos around you and try to swim to one of the edges so you can get out. This is nearly impossible due to the waves swelling around you. You’re panicking and absolutely freaking out. This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a fun trip to Europe and you were supposed to have enjoyed it. 

Your head keeps bobbing up and down with the water and you worry that it’s too strong of a current that you won’t be able to make it out alive. With one last attempt and using all your energy, you try to swim to the edge again but you’re pulled back under by the current once more. 

You muster out a cry of “Help!” before passing out completely. 

You came to and it felt like you were floating in the air. Guess you didn’t make it out alive? Or did you? The last thing you remember was fighting the water but it seemed like you weren’t in it anymore.

Barely opening your eyes, you see that you’re being carried. Wait no, whoever is holding you is flying? No, that can’t be right. 

You see the reflection of your face in what seems to be a fishbowl on a man’s body. Wait, the man who’s holding you is wearing the fishbowl? At least, you think it’s a man. 

“Oh, thank goodness you’re alright.” You hear the voice coming from the fishbowl. 

“Am I alive? What happened?”

“It seems like you got stuck in the current, but I saved you and pulled you out.”

“Uhh, thanks I guess. Thought I had died for a little bit there.”

“No problem, just making sure that you’re alive and safe.”

He sets you down on the pavement and hovers slightly above you.

You cough out the remaining water in your lungs as you sit on the ground. By the time you look up, the man is nowhere to be found and you’re alone.

What the hell just happened, you think to yourself. 

Your mind begins to clear and you immediately think of your sister. Where is she? 

You look around and you’re not by the bridge anymore, you have no bearings and no idea where you or your sister could be. 

Scanning the area, you see a local shop and walk towards it, hoping to find some way back to your hotel and hopefully your sister. 

Once you walk in, the shopkeeper is an older woman and she seems worried about your disheveled appearance as you approach her. She greets you kindly despite you being dripping wet in her store. You explain what just happened frantically in broken Italian and ask if she knows how to get back to your hotel.

She nods and motions for you to come over to her. As you get closer, you see that she has a phone and a phonebook sitting on a desk. You search through the book and see if you can find the name of your hotel. You finally do and are grateful for the kindness of the woman.

You get through to your hotel and again, frantically explain what happened and ask where your sister is, hoping that someone would know. The employee on the other line says they will send someone to get you from the shop and to wait until they come. You hang up and smile graciously at the woman. 

“Grazie.” You tell her once you leave the store with the hotel employee. She just gives you a gentle smile as you wave goodbye to her. 

Finally, you’re back at your hotel and you race to your room hoping Ally is there. You enter your room and thankfully your sister is sitting on the bed. She rushes to you and grabs you tightly into a hug.

“Oh thank god, you’re alright.” She mumbles into your shoulder while letting out a sigh of relief. 

“I thought I was done for, and once I got rescued, I was so worried something had happened to you.”

You break apart and sit down on the bed next to her. Recounting all the horrible things that had just happened to you. 

*************************************************

While fighting the elementals, Quentin had noticed something in the water. A figure of some sort. No, it was a person thrashing around, trying to get out of the canal. 

He rushed over and saw you go under, and dove under the surface of the water to get you. You were passed out in his arms and he was worried that you had died. 

He hears a small cough and looks at you, seeing that you had begun to open your eyes and look around your surroundings. He had to find someplace safer to get you to. He takes you away from the bridge in an inland area so that you don’t risk being near the water again.

He hears you mutter out a few words and he tells you that he’s glad you’re alright. He sets you down, making sure that you’re alright and asks if you need help. Another cough and it seems as though the last of the water comes out of you. He sees you’re alright and whisks off to finish what he had started. 

Once he was done, he tried to find you again. Make sure you’d made it out alive, safe, and back to wherever hotel you were staying at. But, he never did. 

He thought that would be the last time he’d see you, so imagine his surprise on that day in New York. Spilling coffee all over you. Wondering if maybe this was his chance to start something with you. 

The beautiful woman he saved who he couldn’t get out of his head no matter how hard he tried.


End file.
